Gari
was a famed Iwagakure shinobi and a member of the village's Explosion Corps. Appearance He has spiky, light-brown hair and prominent jaw-lines. Due to the Impure World Reincarnation, his green eyes have black sclera and white irides when Kabuto erases his personality. He wears the standard Iwagakure flak jacket and single-sleeved shirt underneath, leaving the entirety of his right arm exposed except for the presence of his forehead protector, wrapped around the upper portion of the arm. He also has the traditional lapel hanging from the right side of his pants. Abilities He was a well noted shinobi and a member of the Explosion Corps during his lifetime, which served as the reason for his eventual reincarnation by Kabuto Yakushi. He has also demonstrated great knowledge, being able to recognise a rare and forbidden technique.Naruto chapter 516, page 3 He has great speed as shown in the anime, when he is able to sneak up to two patrolling shinobi without them even noticing and is also physically strong, able to lift a fully grown man with just one hand. Naruto: Shippūden episode 283 He apparently specialises in offensive taijutsu, which he uses in conjunction with his destructive kekkei genkai. Nature Transformation Gari is able to use Explosion Release, a kekkei genkai that allows him to combine two unknown chakra natures to utilise explosive chakra, as seen when he used Explosion Release: Landmine Fist to obliterate an Allied Shinobi ninja simply by punching him. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Gari is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Pakura and Toroi. Overhearing Haku and Zabuza talking about their present state, he informs them of the details regarding the forbidden technique used to revive them. Ambushed by the Surprise Attack Division, Gari's arm is destroyed due to the explosive tags carried by Sai's ink birds, yet it quickly regenerates. Discerning that their bodies were indestructible and so, they could trade blows without risk, Gari storms the recently grounded opposition but is intercepted by Might Guy of the Third Division. Feeling feverish as Kabuto erases his consciousness, an unthinking Gari launches into an assault. Confronting Tajiki, he quickly kills him using the Explosion Release: Landmine Fist technique. He and Pakura are then used as mediums to summon the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist to overwhelm the enemy. Accomplishing this, both retreat to a safe distance to await further orders, as the swordsmen begin their concealed massacre. In the anime, Guy tasked Rock Lee with chasing Pakura, while he went after Gari. At the next day's dawn, Gari reappears with the other reincarnated shinobi and they continue their assault. When Jinin's sealing is getting prepared, Gari arrives to prevent it but is blocked by Lee. Their short fight results in Jinin being freed from Ensui's hold when the latter is injured from Gari's explosions. After Jinin is sealed, Gari retreats. By the time Kakashi Hatake and Guy departed for Naruto Uzumaki's location the following day, Gari had already been sealed by the Third Division.Naruto chapter 566, page 5 Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, a light of sorts encased Gari's sealed body as the technique was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Trivia * Gari shares his character design with a shinobi who was abducted by Hiruko for use with his Chimera Technique during the events of Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire. References